One-shot: Ciumes
by KuroAkuma7
Summary: Hans sabia que não devia , mas não pode evitar sentir-se assim. HansxAdlet (Fic para estragar feels , só vi o anime entao é baseada no anime depois do ultimo ep)
Hans PVO´s

Chegou a noite e Adlet decidiu que era melhor parar-mos para descansar , eu fiquei de vigia , a noite passava e eu ficava alerta enquanto olhava para Adlet , ele dormia ao lado de Flamie e por alguma razão o meu peito doía ao ver Flamie com ele , lembrei de quando Adlet e eu nos tornamos amigos e me senti aliviado por ele não ser o sétimo , quando ele apertou a minha mão como um sinal de amizade , eu não quis que ele largasse a minha mão , era tao confortável ter o calor de alguém que não fosse a minha família ou os gatos que eram praticamente a minha família , eu não costumava apertar a mão para negócios se quer , e quando fazia era seco e rápido , Adlet me tratou como um amigo de verdade não como um assassino. Suspirei , eu ultimamente estava a ter momentos em que a minha atenção e momentos de raciocínio nao funcionavam , a minha mente estava demasiado concentrada nos acontecimentos , mas mesmo com a minha inteligência só percebi agora de verdade o que se passava comigo , eu nao só reconheci Adlet como um herói e amigo como sem saber me apaixonei e tarde demais , ele gostava da Flamie e eles estavam juntos , nao havia hipóteses de eu e ele , alguma vez ficarmos juntos. Se tivesse percebido antes , agora acho que entendo porque fui tao desconfiado com a Flamie e nao queria pensar na hipótese dele ser gentil com ela. Droga eu sou um idiota, precisava acabar com isto rápido. Eu tinha que destruir este estupido sentimento antes que perca a razão. Eu so precisava matar Adlet e tudo seria resolvido , assim nao ia doer mais vê-lo com outra pessoa. Nao ia sentir mais amor , nem ciúmes , ia voltar a ser como antes.

No dia seguinte, todos ja estavam acordados e eu estava muito cansado já , tinha andado sem descansar ontem e estado de vigia de noite , tinha que matar Adlet rápido, eu precisava de o fazer senão nao , nao iria conseguir pensar direito e estar em forma para derrotar o arquidemonio.

Fui ate Adlet que já estava levantado e preparado igual todos , Flamie estava mais longe , certo ainda bem , antes que percebessem as minhas atenções atirei Adlet para o chao e sentei em cima dele o que me deixou quente e um pouco desconfortável ao inicio , pequei na minha arma e fui para cortar o pescoço dele parando antes de o fazer um pouco distante da sua pele , eu nao conseguia me mover , eu nao conseguia mata-lo , lembrei-me do que disse para a Flamie quando perguntei se ela era capaz de matar os demónios , pouco antes de acontecer arrependiam-se e pediam para nao o fazer , eu nao me mexia , eu nunca tive problemas para matar alguém , no entanto nao conseguia matar Adlet. Mora estava já armada pronta para atacar e Chamo também , apenas nao atacava porque Mora lembrou que podia matar Adlet com o seu poder , Flamie estava a apontar para mim e Goldof e a santa do sangue (esqueci o nome dela...) estavam apenas a olhar preparando-se caso eu fizesse algo. Tinha-me esquecido que iam dar-me como traidor , mas nao aguentava mais eu precisava de acabar com aquele sentimento de alguma maneira. Eu estava de cabeça baixa então ninguém podia ver a minha cara apenas Adlet , fui me movendo inconscientemente mais perto dele e olhei para os seus lábios , os meus olhos ficaram cobertos em luxuria por segundos e nao resisti apenas provar um pouco , inclinei um pouco nos seus lábios apenas por uns segundos até o meu raciocínio voltar , os meus olhos lacrimejavam deixando cair uma lagrima , agora nunca ia ter hipóteses , antes que alguém reagisse deixei a minha arma ao seu lado e corri o mais rápido possível para o mais longe possível. Ele provavelmente nunca me ia perdoar. Droga , eu estava muito cansado , parei nao conseguindo correr mais , cai de joelhos eu estava mais do que cansado as minhas pernas já nao se moviam. Olhei para o redor , eu estava numa clareira mais cedo ou mais tarde eles iriam vir para me matar , eu era um traidor quase matei Adlet. Olhei em volta e vi que um grande demónio estava atras de mim, era o meu fim. Fechei os olhos sem poder me mover e tendo deixado lá as minhas armas. Eu pensava que ele é que era um idiota , acho que me enganei , eu era um idiota pior.

Eu: Adeus Adlet , obrigado por me tirares das trevas , obrigado por seres meu amigo. Queria muito que fossemos mais que isso, mas já nao deve dar Nyah.- falei com os olhos fechados , a esperar ataque e a morte.


End file.
